The present invention relates to an inexpensive and highly accurate infrared absorption measurement method and an infrared absorption measurement device.
The present invention also relates to a method of manufacturing a semiconductor device using the infrared absorption measurement method.
In the case of measuring the infrared absorption of a sample (see Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 2002-82049, for example), a cell having a suitable cell length is appropriately selected depending on the concentration of the sample. If the concentration of the sample is too high, a cell having a greater cell length must be used since the absorbance is saturated. Specifically, a plurality of cells must be provided corresponding to the concentration of the sample. However, since the cell used for infrared absorption measurement is expensive, the measurement cost is increased by providing a plurality of cells.